The After Story
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: The Titans in their mid 20's. There is an evil guy who can take people's powers and make it his, and then there's complicated love? I will be doing the POV for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra (For the first few chapters). Darkminathegone is doing the POV for Cyborg and Raven(Maybe more later). Some pairings will be a surprise. ;D


**(Beast Boy's POV)**

It's been years since I last stepped foot in the Titan's Tower. We all grew up and are living separate lives now. Sure, I'd hear from them time to time, but it's only for a little while. We're all pretty much in our late 20s, I'm not entirely sure what the others are doing for a living, but I help create video games. Thought I'd be somewhere out on the street or at a freak show? Guess again.

A lot of people don't remember the Teen Titans anymore, so when people ask me why I'm green, I tell them, "I don't know, just something wrong with my pigment. Some of my family members have it too." And when they ask why my ears are pointy I say, "Born with it."

My life turned completely upside down when I was walking home one night. I was at the stoplight, the light on the other side changed from stop to walk. There was a person going the opposite direction as me, person was wearing a dark green hoodie with the hood up, black jeans and dark shoes. The moment we crossed, it seemed as if time were slowing down. She looked up and made eye contact with me.

Terra.

She looked back down and kept walking, but I grabbed her arm. "Terra?" I asked, she just stood there without saying anything, "Where did you go?" Terra looked back at me, "Who the hell are you?" She asked, I shook my head, "Don't give me that shit Terra, I know you remember me! I know you were just faking it years ago the last time I saw you. What happened to you?"

A car honked, I turned to see that our 20 seconds were over. "Get out of the damn road, you idiots!" Cried the driver as he honked a couple more times. Terra got out of my grasp and said, "I don't know you! Leave me alone, you creep!" Then she ran for it. "Terra!" I called, but she didn't even turn back. Not even once.

I live in a cozy home with 2 bedrooms, 1 and a half baths, a decent sized living room, kitchen, laundry room, basement, front yard, and backyard. Over the years, I've learned to clean up after myself. I went into my room and threw myself on my bed. "God dammit Terra…" I said with my face in my pillow, I turned over and looked at the ceiling. "Why is she still faking it? Was being with the Titans really that bad for her?" I whispered.

I fell asleep.

The next morning, I took the bus to work because I don't know shit about cars. "BB, is that you?" Came a familiar voice, it belonged to my old pal Cyborg. "Hey Cy!" I said as he sat down next to me, "And stop calling me BB, its Garfield."

"Quite calling me Cy and maybe I will,"

"No way!"

Just as I looked out the window, I saw Terra. She was wearing a white sundress and white flip-flops, we caught each other's eye just before the bus whizzed past her.

"Earth to Beast Boy!" Called Cyborg, without looking I asked, "Did you see her?" Cyborg looked out the window with me, "Who?"

"Terra."

"Terra? Beast Boy… Are you okay?" I shook my head, "I have no idea what's going on, but the next time I see her, I'm talking to her. And she's not going to run away from me again."

I felt Cyborg pat my back, "Poor BB…" I heard him say, "So lost without his true love…" I turned around and slapped his robot arm away, "Will you quit that! And why are you here on the bus? Don't you have like, a billion fancy cars you made or something?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be nice to take public transportation. My instincts are _so_ good. Boo-yah. Going to work?"

"Yeah… Are you?"

"Oh yeah, workin' 6 days a week at the shop. Love my job as a mechanic."

"I'm sure you do…"

I got off on my stop while Cyborg stayed on the bus, I waved goodbye, I noticed him grin widely and salute. I recalled all the memories we had. I remembered how we use to annoy the shit out of our teammates, how we would get the couch greasy because of how careless we ate pizza on it, and how we would play video games for hours at a time.

Once the bus was out of sight, I turned around to see if Terra was there. Nope. I sighed and went to work.

That night when I was almost close to my home, I saw Terra in her sun dress. She walked into the house next to mine. "Huh?" I wondered out loud, I changed into a fly and buzzed over there. I found an opening in a window that I could easily fly through. "Dinner's ready!" Called a female voice which did not belong to Terra, I sat on the wall and scanned the room to find her.

Terra came down the stairs in a black tank and pajama shorts, she looked amazing. "Coming," she said, I followed her into the kitchen. She sat down at the table next to a woman who appeared to be in her 30s. "So, did you see him again today?" Asked the woman as she took a bite out of her food, Terra played with hers. "Yeah," she said softly, "Are you chicken to tell him?" Asked the woman, Terra said nothing.

'_Who the hell are they talking about?'_

"The past is the past, my dear cousin," said the woman. _'Cousin?'_

"I know but… Think about how angry he would be…"

"I'm sure he'd understand. It wasn't your fault."

Terra shot out of her seat and went to the backyard; I could see her out the window. She used her powers to throw rocks at a tree trunk. I wanted to cry out, "I knew it! I knew she was faking it!"

"You can come out now, Beast Boy. Terra won't be back in for a while." I completely froze. I looked over at the woman who wasn't even looking my direction. I flied down to the floor then transformed back into a man. "I didn't know Terra had a cousin…" I told her as I took a seat, "My name is Lianne," she said as she took another bite out of her meal. "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a mind reader."

"Nu-uh!"

"It's true. Want to test me?"

'_My boxer's light blue!'_

"Good to know what color boxers you wear…" mumbled Lianne, I gasped and covered my lower area. "Relax, spaz. I'm only a mind reader." I sighed in relief then became serious again. "Who were you and Terra talking about earlier?" Lianne tsked, "It's not good to eavesdrop," she started, "I could call the police on you for trespassing."

"What?"

"But I won't."

I sighed in relief.

"Terra still remembers you, Beast Boy, but she wants to forget."

"What-why?"

"You better go, Terra's coming back."

I quickly transformed back into a fly and flew back to my house. I transformed back into a man and went inside.

**(Terra's POV)**

-Yesterday-

I couldn't believe I was back here in this town. I was going to be living with my cousin, Lianne, until I find my own place to stay. For years I've been living in Japan but then started missing this place. I was nighttime and I wanted to go grab a doughnut or something, I stood patiently at the crosswalk, waiting for my time to go.

The light on the other side went from stop to walk. There was a man walking the opposite direction as me, I kept looking down. I started getting this strange feeling, like I knew him, so I looked at him right when he looked at me. It was Beast Boy, my first love.

I saw the surprise and confusion in his eyes so I kept walking, if he asks, I still don't know him. He grabbed my arm which caught me by surprise, "Terra?" He asked, I didn't know what to say. "Where did you go?" I looked at him and said, "Who the hell are you?" But what I really wanted to say was his name and leap into his arms.

"Don't give me that shit Terra, I know you remember me! I know you were just faking it years ago the last time I saw you. What happened to you?"

A car honked, I was so tempted to use my powers and make a big hole underneath it so that it would fall through. "Get out of the damn road, you idiots!" Cried the driver as he honked a couple more times. I had to get away from Beast Boy, I got out of his grasp and yelled, "I don't know you! Leave me alone, you creep!" I really wanted to take it back. I ran.

"Terra!" I heard him call, but I just kept on running, hoping he wouldn't follow me.

When I got inside the doughnut shop, I took my hood off and ordered a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles. I walked back to my cousin's place while eating my doughnut in silence. While walking down the street of my cousin's place, I stopped at the house right next to hers. I was getting this strange feeling from it.

I shrugged the feeling off and went into Lianne's place. "Sit down, Terra, let's talk about it," said my mind reader of a cousin. I shut the door behind me and sat down next to her on the couch. "I could hear your thoughts a mile away! You should have just told him."

"Let's not talk about this now please… I'm too distressed," Lianne nodded her head and turned the TV on.

The next day, I wanted to go see what happened to the Titan's tower. I wore my white sundress and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my cousin. "Mornin'" she said as she set two plates full of food on the table, "Morning," I replied. I sat down and ate greedily, "Someone's hungry…" she said as she just watched me eat.

With my mouthful of food I looked at her and said, "What?" She just shook her head and ate.

On the walk to the Titan's Tower, the bus passed by. I looked over at it and in the window, I saw Beast Boy. Then the bus was gone. I sighed.

The Tower looked pretty worn out, I've been hearing rumors that they were going to tear it down since it's just sitting there. I went inside. It was cold and dark. I found a switched and I flipped it, the light came on slowly. I place was empty, save the dust, spider webs and cobwebs.

The automatic door to the living room didn't budge, so I opened it by force. This room was also empty. I walked into Robin's old room, empty. Starfire's old room, empty. Raven's, empty. Cyborg's, empty. Beast Boy's, empty.

I stayed in Beast Boy's room for a while, the last time I was in here, you couldn't even see the floor. I wonder if he was still that messy. I kept walking and stopped in front of another door, the door to my old room. I opened it and gasped, everything was still there. Untouched.

On the table was the gift Beast Boy gave me, I was afraid to even touch it. I sat on my old bed and recalled all those fun times with the Titans.

Then I remembered how I got out of that cave where everyone thought I would be stone forever. I remember being free and just sitting there, crying. I decided, I wanted a normal life, and that's how it began.

I felt so bad when Beast Boy wouldn't stop trying to find me and pleading me to remember.

I had no idea how long I've stayed in the Tower, so I started walking back to Lianne's. I changed into more comfortable clothes and ate dinner with her. She wouldn't stop telling me to tell Beast Boy the truth, so I went to the backyard to throw some rocks at a tree trunk.

I went back inside and went straight to my room to sleep.

**(Robin's POV)**

There was a bank robbery not too far from where I was and the thief got away. I hopped onto my motorcycle and sped off. I passed by a man… '_Cyborg?_' There was no time for reunions at the moment. I don't wear my mask anymore or that red and green uniform, and I also go by my real name now. I saw a shadow climbing up the side of a very tall building, he had a giant sack in his hand. I turned the corner and quickly got off my bike. I started climbing after him.

When I reached the top, he was nowhere to be seen, but there were a number of things you could hide behind up here. I cautiously started walking around when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see the culprit running towards me with a knife.

He swung it towards my face, I dodged it. He was about to try swinging it again when I kicked the knife right out of his hands. "Bitch!" He yelled, I punched his face which sent him flying.

"Well, well, well," said a female voice behind me, I turned around to see Jinx. "Jinx," I growled, "What do you want?"

"For one, the money that the guy brought up, and secondly, to kick your ass."

She extended her hand, pink energy balls came hurdling towards me, I jumped out of the way. When the dust cleared, I didn't see her, but I turned around and there she was. She was standing there with a huge pink energy ball in her hands, she laughed then shot it.

I wouldn't make it even if I did try to jump out of the way, so I closed my eyes. I felt someone grab me, then my feet wasn't touching the ground anymore. I opened my eyes and looked down, I was in the air. I looked up at Starfire's face, I haven't seen her since she left to go back to her home planet.

"Starfire?" I questioned, she looked at me with a smile on her face, I smiled back. She set me down on another building and said, "I'll be back," then she flew back to Jinx. They lit up the sky with a series of pink and light green light. You couldn't see anything because of all the dirt that was floating around, but then Jinx was kicked off the building.

She got up, flipped Starfire off, and then limped away. Starfire flew back to me with the sack full of money in her hands. "I found this on the other building," she said as she placed it by my feet, "I think Jinx wanted it."

The moment she was on the ground, I walked up to her and kissed her. She was surprised by my sudden movement, but she kissed me back. I could have sworn I heard somebody say, "Boo-yah!" In the background. "I have missed you so much Robin!" She said once we both pulled back from the kiss, "So did I."

"You look so different! Especially with your mask off!"

"I can't say the same for you."

Even her clothes looked the same, except it was dark blue and a little bit shorter. "I better return this," I told her as I motioned towards the sack of money, Starfire nodded her head.

She carried me down where the police where located, "Here you go, officer," I said as I handed the sack of money to him. Starfire stood next to me and patiently waited for me to finish talking. But right when I finished talking, Cyborg came out of the shadows and yelled with his arms wide open and a huge grin on his face, "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

Starfire and I just looked at him.

"What?" He started, "Never seen a robot man before?"

"Cyborg!" Cried Starfire as she ran up and hugged him, "Hey Star, lookin' good!" He hugged back, picked her up, then spun her around. After he put her down he said, "I saw BB earlier, he claims he's seeing Terra again." We just looked at him, "Terra?" Said Starfire and I in unison, "Again?"

"But that isn't the point right now, the point is…You guys hungry?"

"I am absolutely starving!" Cried Star, "Let's have a picnic! I haven't had one of those in forever!"

"Great! Because I have a bunch of food in my car."

"Go figure," I mumbled, looking away. Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and one of his fancy cars were by us in an instant. "Oh how I missed transportation by car!" Cried Star as she got in the back next to all the food. I sat in the passenger's seat.

"So," started Cyborg as we started driving off, "What have you two been up to?" He winked and looked over at me, I knew what he meant and blushed. "I just barely got here, and at the right time too." said Star as she looked over at me, clueless as ever. I saw the grin on Cyborg's face. A couple minutes he said, "By the way guys, call me Victor from now on."

"Call me Richard."

Starfire spoke up, "Why would I want to do that? I have all ways called you two Cyborg and Robin!"

"We're not the Teen Titans anymore, Star," I said, "But if you don't mind, may I keep calling you Star? Because I'd rather say that than Koriane."

"It's Koriand'r. And I would rather say Cyborg and Robin than Victor and Richard!"

"I guess that settles it then," started Victor, "Starfire is an exception."

We arrived at the park, Starfire scooped _all _the food in her arms so that they were in a big pile. "Um… Star?" I started, "Need help?"

"No thank you, it's not heavy at all."

Ah, that's right… super strength. Kindah forgot about that. I helped Victor set up the picnic table, Starfire placed the food on top. "Oh how I missed my friends!" She cried, "I saw Raven earlier before I saved you, Robin." I raised an eyebrow, "Did you? Where is she?"

"Um… Some kind of old bookstore….I got this bad vibe from it though…" Victor laughed, "That's no surprise when it's Raven who works there!"

"That's not what I mean… I felt like someone else was there… but let's not worry about that now…"

She eyed the food with a big grin on her face, "It has been so long!" She said right before she started chowing down. "All right!" Cried Victor as he joined her. I smiled.

We stopped eating when we heard tires screeching, "What-" Started Starfire, before we knew it, a blue Prius collided with a big truck carrying gasoline. We all quickly stood up, the car flipped and slid on its hood as the truck blew up. Luckily no one else was near them. We quickly went over to the site to see how bad it was up close, "The person in the blue car may still be alive!" Yelled Victor over the screaming, he ran to the car.

He tore the door open then took a black girl with long black hair with a blue streak out. "Oh no!" Cried Star as she put a hand to her mouth, the left side of her body was completely destroyed. I put an arm around Starfire and moved her away from the scene, she was shaking.

When I turned around, Victor was gone.

**(Starfire's POV)**

-Earlier that day-

I was now back at Jump City, it has been so long! Before heading to the Tower, I decided to walk around a little. I was getting a bunch of stares in my direction, but I did not mind.

I passed by a store, because I got a strange vibe from it, I turned around and looked through the window, it was an old bookstore. When I looked straight ahead, I stared at the face of a very familiar person, now with long hair.

When I confirmed it was Raven, I smiled widely, jumped for joy and ran into the store. I said as I went over to her desk, "Raven! My good creepy friend! Is that really you?"

"Yes." She said blandly. I squealed, "Oh, yay!" and hugged her over the counter. She patted my back awkwardly and I could tell she needed some space. I pulled away.

"Raven, why are you in this place?" I asked, looking around. "I work here," she replied simply. I asked, "What about Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy?"

"Robin is still a hero technically, Cyborg is a mechanic, and Beast Boy designs video games." I looked at her with wide eyes and asked, "What about the Teen Titans?"

"We're not teens anymore, Starfire. We can't keep going on like super heroes, besides, some of us are in a relationship now."

Was Robin in a relationship with another girl? I asked, "Even Robin?" She just stared at me then said, "No," she looked away, "He never got over you leaving to Tamrain."

That made me happy.

"Oh, do you think Robin will be happy to see me?"

She nodded as she looked back at me then said, "He'll probably be squealing like a little girl in the inside and then pull you into a huge kiss."

I smiled widely then said, "I will go find Robin then!"

I ran out the door then flew into the sky, scanning the area. "Robin," I thought, "Where are you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw pink light. I turned to its direction and saw Jinx and my Robin fighting. He was not wearing his mask! He looked….Hot.

Jinx created a huge pink ball of energy and released it towards Robin, I gasped when I realized that Robin was stuck. I quickly flew over there and picked him up before the ball hit. He looked up and saw me, "Starfire?" He questioned, I smiled and he smiled back.

I set him on another building and said, "I'll be back," then I flew back over to where Jinx was. "You!" She shrieked as she pointed at me, "I was about to destroy him! Go back to your planet! You don't belong here." I narrowed my eyes, then I appeared above her with my starbolts raining down on her. "Shit!" She cried as she jumped out of the way, she threw pink energy balls at me.

When I found the chance, I kicked her as hard as I could off the building. I watched her as she got up, showed me her middle finger which I am still confused about, and limped away.

I flew back over to Robin with the sack I found, I set it down next to him and said, "I found this on the other building, I think Jinx wanted it." Right when I was on the ground, Robin kissed me. This surprised me at first, but then I kissed back. Raven was right about the whole kiss thing. Robin made my knees weak.

I could have sworn I heard someone say, "Boo-yah!" In the distance.

"I have missed you so much, Robin!" I said once we pulled away, he said, "So did I."

"You look so different! Especially with your mask off!" I cried as I looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes, "I can't say the same for you," he said. His looked at my chest for a pretty long time, I started worrying if I had some kind of stain there.

I carried him down to where the police were located, "Here you go, officer," he said as he handed him the sack. I just stood there, replaying our kiss over and over in my head.

When he finished talking with the police, my good friend Cyborg came out of nowhere and yelled, "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Startled, I just looked at him.

"What?" He started, "Never seen a robot man before?"

"Cyborg!" I cried as I ran and hugged him, "Hey Star," he said, "Lookin' good!" He hugged back, picked me up, then spun me around. After he put me down he said, "I saw BB earlier, he claims he's seeing Terra again." Robin and I just looked at him, "Terra?" Said the both of us in unison, "Again?"

"But that isn't the point right now, the point is…You guys hungry?"

"I'm absolutely starving!" I cried, I haven't eaten since I left my planet. "Let's have a picnic! I haven't had one of those in forever!"

"Great! Because I have a bunch of food in my car."

"Go figure," I heard Robin mumble, looking away. Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and one of his amazing cars were by us in an instant. "Oh how I missed transportation by car!" I cried as I got in the back next to all the food. Robin sat in the passenger's seat.

"So," started Cyborg as we started driving off, "What have you two been up to?" He winked as he looked at Robin, he looked uncomfortable. "I just barely got here, and at the right time too." I as I looked over at Robin. Cyborg grinned. A couple minutes later he said, "By the way guys, call me Victor from now on."

"Call me Richard."

I looked at them confused, "Why would I want to do that? I have all ways called you two Cyborg and Robin!"

"We're not the Teen Titans anymore, Star," Robin said, making me want to cry, "But if you don't mind, may I keep calling you Star? Because I'd rather say that than Koriane."

"It's Koriand'r. And I would rather say Cyborg and Robin than Victor and Richard!"

"I guess that settles it then," started Cyborg, "Starfire is an exception."

We arrived at the park and I smiled widely, I scooped the food in my arms so that they were in a big pile. "Um… Star?" Started Robin worriedly, "Need help?"

"No thank you, it's not heavy at all."

Robin just stopped and looked at me. He helped Cyborg set up the picnic table, then I placed the food on top. "Oh how I missed my friends!" I cried, "I saw Raven earlier before I saved you, Robin." He raised an eyebrow, "Did you? Where is she?"

"Um… Some kind of old bookstore….I got this bad vibe from it though…" Cyborg laughed, "That's no surprise when it's Raven who works there!"

"That's not what I mean… I felt like someone else was there… but let's not worry about that now…"

Like a certain family member nearby…

I eyed the food with a big grin on my face, "It's been so long!" I said right before I started eating like there was no more tomorrow. "All right!" Cried Cyborg as he joined me.

We stopped eating when we heard tires screeching, "What-" I started, confused. Before we knew it, a blue car collided with a big truck. We all quickly stood up, the car flipped slid on its hood and the truck blew up, making me shield my eyes from the light. Luckily no one else was near them. We quickly went over there, "The person in the Prius may still be alive!" Yelled Cyborg over the screaming, he ran to the car.

He tore the door open then took a black girl with long black hair with a blue streak out. I saw the condition she was in. "Oh no!" I Cried as I put a hand to my trembling mouth. Robin put an arm around me and moved me away from the scene, I was shaking.

The image of the girl burned into my brain.


End file.
